


Sterek Fluff

by yeemo_crack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek reassures him, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is insecure, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: A short-ish sterek fluff piece.





	Sterek Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the tenses are a bit jumpy, they're not my strong suit.

Blinking eyes open wide in the darkness. There is confusion at first, as is mandatory when you wake up in an unfamiliar place. The usual questions spring to mind, who am I? where am I? But then a new one appears, who is _that_? That is when the answers come trickling in. Who am I? Stiles Stilinski. Where am I? The Hale manor. Who is _that_? Derek Hale, of course.  

The events from the previous night slowly drift back to him and he shudders. How Derek had almost died from a rogue omega attack, how he’d specifically called Stiles to help him with his injuries, how he’d found him shirtless and whimpering on his front porch . . . it had been a bit alarming seeing Derek in such a vulnerable situation, but Stiles had fought through the shock and helped him anyways. Once the worst of his wounds had been cleaned up and set on their ways to healing, they’d moved from their makeshift hospital in the kitchen to Derek’s en-suite. Stiles had forced Derek to jump up onto his bathroom counter and was standing between his legs, finishing up cleaning out a particularly nasty gash on his pec. It was at that point that Stiles had finally thought to question why it was him of all people that Derek had chosen to call first. He had looked at him with soft, sad eyes then and Stiles immediately started to worry he’d said something wrong. “You have no idea, do you?” Derek had asked slowly. Stiles distinctly remembers how dry his throat had felt in that moment; he didn’t say anything. Very slowly, Derek had reached up and grasped the back of Stiles’ neck, tugging him that little bit closer. It was strange, but Stiles had made no move to tear away from his touch. “Can I?” Derek asked in his quiet voice again, he’d gulped loudly “Please.” he’d whispered. Their first kiss made him weak at the knees. Derek’s lips were soft, incredibly so, and they moved gently against his own. It had been Stiles who asked for more though. Soon the gentle kisses and caressing of skin had turned unto desperate making out and grabbing hands. It didn’t take them long to move the situation to the bed, and the rest is history.

Suddenly, he is hyper-aware of everything around him. In front of him he can see the shadow of Derek’s nightstand, a couple books and a lamp; far into the dark of the room is the bathroom door where Derek’s classic leather jacket usually hangs from its hook. He knows that the floor between the door and the bed is littered with his and Derek’s clothes and he knows that Derek’s jacket is not currently hanging in its usual spot, but is instead discarded somewhere at the end of the bed (as it turns out, he has a thing for Stiles in leather). The room is warm and the smell of Derek’s aftershave swims in the air. A strong arm tightens around his abdomen and he hears a soft, content sigh in his ear. His pillow shifts beneath him and Stiles realises that it isn’t actually a pillow, in fact it is Derek’s arm. he stiffens in the other man’s embrace, afraid that if he moves, he will ruin everything. Now that he’s noticing it, Stiles can feel Derek’s warm body touching him at every place it can reach. His front is pressed firmly against Stiles’ back and his nose is pressed into the crook of his neck, he can even feel his stubble brushing against him. Their legs are tangled together and Stiles can feel Derek smoothing circles on his hip in his sleep. It’s nice. If he was being honest with himself, it was the most content he’d felt in years. Content doesn’t always equal calm though.

Just as Stiles feels the panic that Derek doesn’t actually care about him build up in his chest, he feels a shift in Derek’s breathing and a change in his movements. “You okay Stiles?” a groggy voice asks him from behind. “Um, yes?” he doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question. He can hear the eyeroll in Derek’s voice as he says “No you’re not, c’mere.” and forces Stiles to roll over so they’re facing each other. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles more firmly and the circles continue. “Is this okay?” he asks

“What’s this?”

“Y’know, _us_. Are you still okay with all of this?” Derek detaches one of his hands to wave vaguely at their intertwined bodies. “Because I still want this, but it’s only if you’re comfortable too.” It was too much. The love, the care, the adoration in Derek’s eyes; Stiles just couldn’t deal with it. So instead of answering like a normal person, he just buries his head in Derek’s chest. “Ugh.” He groans “You are way too good for me.” He chuckles quietly and kisses Stiles’ head

“Nope, actually you’ll find it’s the other way around.”

“But why me though!” Stiles brought his face out of Derek’s pecs to look him in the eye “I’m like, _the most_ annoying person you know! Up until very recently I still thought you hated me.”

“Okay you must be completely blind then as I haven’t hated you in a very long time. And as for why you, well, you’re kind, funny, incredibly hot and bring out the best in me.”

“Okay, weird way to order those but I’ll take it.” Stiles leans up and they kiss, long and slow and languid, like they have all the time in the world. Derek eventually pulls away though, much to Stiles’ dismay. “C’mon.” he says “You must be tired, let's try and sleep again, yeah?”

Derek pulls Stiles’ chin up so he can kiss him once more before pulling the covers over them and holding Stiles close. Stiles just snuggles into Derek’s chest and breaths in deeply, letting his scent surround and comfort him. The two of them fall asleep almost instantly, too comfortable around each other to do anything else.

***

The next morning when Scott and Isaac come in from patrol to give Derek all the details, they’re shocked to find him happily conversing with Stiles, who is sitting cross-legged on one of the counters in only one of Derek’s t-shirts and some boxers, and making breakfast. They don’t comment on it though; they just act as if a half-naked Stiles and a happy Derek in the same room is a very normal occurrence. It’s only after they’re far out of earshot that they trade money and Isaac becomes twenty dollars poorer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome and kudos are appreciated, thanks! :)


End file.
